gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jim Logan/An Abnormal Announcement
Well ladies and gentlemen, with permission from President Gunfish, I'm announcing today, that GFW, will be the primary publishing source, of my new series, Abnormal. It's not based on a game series, or novel, or comic book. It's my own, 100% original(as it can be), story, here in the Wiki. Now, I'll list the fundementals here on the blog, and if anyone would like to partake in this venture, creating their own story set within this world I've conducted. Ask, and I'll more than likely say yes. In this world, there are three primary continents. #Hades, a mostly unsettled land, populated with monsters, temples from ages past, but also where most of the poor live their lives in squalor, just trying to live day-to-day, with the constant threat of death looming over them, knowing the only thing keeping the monsters out, is Tartarus, a prison housing the criminals of the world. Here, crime is a constant, even though guns are "banned", and there is a large Overseer presence, they can do little to stop the massive amounts of violence happening on the continent. #Eirene - The capital of the known world, it's where the rich, and successful are, where they live their lives as any of us would if we had millions, doing everything they can to showcase it. Here, crime is minimal, guns are seen as dishonorable weapons, fighting is done in either fist-to-cuffs, or through sword duels. #Gaia - This continent is the smallest, and is home to the workshops of the world, where all the weapons and technology are developed, as well as the Overseer main headquarters. Here crime is non-existent. #Orion - This continent shall not be visited, nor shown in the story, but mentioned fairly often, as two of the protagonists are from the land. Orion is by far the most technologically advanced of the continents, being akin to more Star Wars - level technology, due to having the greatest scientists in the world. The primary characters will each have a chapter, set in their point-of-view, when they meet another protagonist, they will be shown with their accents far heavier than in a chapter set in their point-of-view. Characters Protagonists #Molly 08 - She is an Abnormal, she has the power to create, and manipulate fire. She's a kind-hearted, if naive person, who starts out her journey to convince President Marlowen to reform the Abnormal Overseers, after the 66th President nearly had the entire race wiped out nearly a century prior. As the story progresses, the world has an ill-effect on her, turning her more cold and bitter to people. #Alex - A treasure hunter living in Hades, he makes his living looting old temples, and selling the contents on the black market. Throughout the story, he's a sarcastic jerk to everyone he meets, aside from his mentor, and father figure Sal. #Troy - He's apart of the Overseers, a military task force, three years prior to the start of the story, he started the private agency branch of the Overseers to help deepen their assistance to the people. At the start of the story, he's bitter, tired, and cynical, but as the story progresses, he starts to soften to the people around him, especially Molly, who he sees as a surrogate daughter. Every now-and-again, a chapter shall be devoted to a side-protagonist, detailing their own stories. Although few in number, they are just as important as the primary protagonists. Side-Protagonists #Katherine - She's an assassin, and mercenary from Orion. She's by far the best shooter in the world, and takes whatever job pays the best. At the start of the story, she steals a necklace off Alex he recovered in Hades, as it belonged to her family. Later, Roman, the antagonist of the story tries to have it stolen from her, as he knows the power it can give. When she resists, the necklace activates, making her a pseudo-Abnormal, giving her ghost-like abilities. Once she escapes Roman's clutches, her boss, Tristan, sends in Felicia Cage to try and smuggle her back to Orion. #Cyrus Maximoff - Head of the Hades divison of the Overseers #Unnamed soldier - He is apart of Omega Flight, under Jericho. He's an Overseer sent into investigate Tartarus, when they're attacked by a hostile force. (Can't give away too much for spoilers ;) ). Antagonists #Roman - He's the head of the crime syndicate, housed in Eirene, and Hades. As a business front, he is the owner, and operator of several convinance chains in Eirene, and the harbors in Hades. The Overseers know he does illegal operations, but cannot take him down without proper evidence. #Barbarry - Roman's right hand man, assistant. He's a gargantuan man, standing at nearly 8 feet tall. He operates in the field, killing anyone who stands in Roman's way. During the story, Troy confronts the goliath, and when Barbarry refuses to help Troy, Troy snaps Barbarry's arm in half. Monsters in the world #Dragons - Yeah, fire breathing, flying lizards. Eat your heart out. These creatures are normally docile, and live in the mountains, and forests of Hades. Though they cannot speak, they tend to help any travelers they come across, however, they are known to turn feral, and kill anything, and everything in sight, under unknown circumstances. #Zombies - Yeah, zombies. These brain-eaters are former humans, and pets who ventured too far into Hades' forests, and drank the tainted water, that turned them into monsters. When threatened, they emit a loud, high-pitched scream that attracts dragons, who proceed to kill everything in sight, until the sound stops. #Trolls and Orcs - Self explanatory. Live in the forests, are territorial, kill humans, and zombies. Are a pain to kill. #Klaws - Imagine Death Claws from Fallout, but they can wield guns. ^_^. They guard the mountains, and temples of Hades, and kill anyone who tries to enter. Technology #As stated previously, Orion is by far the most advanced continent, however, the other three aren't stuck in the middle ages. Thanks to Ezekiel, a brilliant developer in Gaia, he developed a small wrist-mounted device for the Overseers, that would miniaturize, and store their weapons, ammunition, clothing, and supplies. However, these designs were leaked, and now almost anyone has one on their person, though, they are not as good as the originals, due to Ezekiel improving the designs over time, while the public model has stayed in the past. These devices are referred to as the "Inventory On Demand, or "I.O.D. #Overseer Armor - Stored in their I.O.D's, this armor, when activated, covers the user in near-unbreakable metal, with their helmets covering their entire head, and face, when put together, it resembles a black, or silver skull, depending on rank. The on-board computer gives relevant battle data, such as combat assistance, weapon, and health status, and ammo count. Stories in development #''Abnormal: Tales of Silence'' (Written by me) #''Abnormal Origins: Thief's Gambit'' (Written by me) #''Abnormal Origins: Sal's Saloon Tales'' (Writen by Bryant) #''Abnormal: Red Mist'' #''Abnormal: Badlands '' #''Abnormal: Tale of Ash '' #''Abnormal: Orion's Folley'' Announcement: August 7, 2016 Davy Gunfish shall be creating his own story set in the Abnormalverse, set in Hades. Category:Blog posts